


Shattered

by AmxrFxti



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drug Abuse, F/M, Jealous John, Jealous Mycroft, M/M, Multi, Self-Harm, Victor Trevor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmxrFxti/pseuds/AmxrFxti
Summary: John has moved on and found someone new.Sherlock falls back into his old state, under Mycroft's order, a childhood friend, Jay, will be there to help him recover. Little does Mycroft know how much Jay loves him.A story of two heartbroken souls who find love individually, surely.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first story!! I'll be trying to capture their characters and I hope you guys will support me :)

Sherlock is going to be Watson's best man during the wedding. He has to present a speech about how wonderful John is and how happy he is for them. He is slowly falling into how he used to be. Abusing drugs and getting high. 

He loves John. He loves him enough to risk his own life for John's life, he thought everything would be the same when he returns but that is not the case. John has moved on and found someone else. John no longer lives in their flat on baker street. He has left him alone. 

"Alone is what I have. Alone protects me." 

Repeating that over and over again while he injects another dose. He feels it in his bones and flowing across his body. It relieves the pain for awhile before it all comes crashing back.

The wedding is tomorrow, he has to control himself or he will ruin their wedding. 

"Sherlock!" 

He briefly hears the shouting from the door but he is unable to reply so he continues drifting away. 

"Sherlock Holmes!" 

This time it was a familiar feminine voice, he staggers his way to the door and unlocks it before falling back onto the sofa.

"What took you so long?" 

The door opened to reveal Mycroft and another young lady.

This young lady is Jay, she was a genius just like them, with an Eidetic memory and the ability to deduce things quickly. She has been childhood friends with Mycroft and Sherlock, and grew up to work for Mycroft. Anyone who knew them would know that Jay has been insanely in love with Mycroft since young and even Mycroft knows that.

Sad to say, Mycroft shuts off all human emotions and Jay is left to tend to her own broken heart.

"I didn't hear you guys." Sherlock stuttered and they immediately catches on.

"Heroin?" Jay questioned. 

"Yes."

"God, sherlock. We've been through this. I told you sentiments don't work for us. Look at the mess you are in." Mycroft sighed

Tears welled up in Sherlock's eyes and Jay immediately rushes over to hold him. 

"Hey hey, it's fine. It's fine. Just cry it all out. I'm here for you okay?" 

"Stop treating him like a baby." 

Mycroft felt his anger rising, why was Jay being so intimate with Sherlock? He didn't even deserve the comfort, he took it upon himself to fall in love.

"Shut up, if you're that bored. Go and make us tea." Jay snapped. 

"Fine."

Mycroft sulks before walking off to the kitchen to boil the water.

"Look at me Sherlock. I know how you feel and I know it hurts. Things will get better." 

Sherlock nods meekly before resting his head on Jay's shoulder to cry it out.

Jay knew the ways to get the Holmes boys to show their emotions. People were always amazed at how easily she does it, not even their parents can do this. 

"Just relax..."


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock leaves the wedding early, Jay moves in and Sherlock talks about Watson.

The wedding went by well and Sherlock did his speech exceptionally great. However, he decided to leave early after deducing the mudering and him playing the violin because he couldn't stand seeing the love birds touching each other and having fun.

Without a word, he quietly slips out of the venue and towards the main entrance. Jay was already waiting for him and he immediately hugs her the moment they meet. 

Little did they know that someone has been following them all these while. John was wondering where Sherlock was going and wanted to call out for him when he saw him hug another woman.

He has never seen her before. Are they dating? Questions flooded his mind and before he could even recover, the car already drove off. 

**Few days back**

"We need to send someone to take care of Sherlock." Mycroft told Jay while seeing the marriage invitation sent to him.

"I'll go down if that's fine."

Mycroft looks up in doubt.

"That means you will be moving in to Sherlock's apartment?" 

He frowned, he didn't like the idea that Jay was going to be moving in with Sherlock. 

"I guess so, at least for now, I think he needs someone to watch him."

The more Mycroft thought, the more he felt uncomfortable. Jay has been living with him since they were young. Ever since Jay's parents died in a car accident, Mr and Mrs Holmes took her in and treated her like their own daughter. When Sherlock and Mycroft moved out, she decided to work for Mycroft and he told her to move in with him for convenience sake. From then, they have been living together for about 10 years, and she would always be around him.

"I'll just send someone else. Don't worry about him and we have a lot of other things to settle."

He tried to find excuses to stop Jay from moving out. Even though they clearly have nothing to do lately, he was desperate to find some work for them. 

"Uh, Mycroft? We're talking about Sherlock here. You know he's probably going to start cutting himself and getting high on heroin... I'm moving in for the time being and that's final." 

Jay stated while glaring at him. 

"Fine." 

He sulk internally before getting back to what he was doing. 

"Good, we'll visit him when he is free."

**

"You're moving in for the time being right?" Sherlock asked.

"Of course. I might not always be in since I have things to tend to but I'll try to be as available as possible." 

She smiled so tenderly that it made Sherlock feel like it was home. Sherlock never found the need to hide anything from her. She wasn't the "highly functioning sociopath" that both the Holmes brothers were. She was just like any other human except for the fact that she was literally born genius. 

"I'm surprised Mycroft would let you move out and leave his side for such a long time." 

Sherlock knew that Mycroft basically kept Jay at his hips. He'll always deny feelings and say he doesn't love Jay but everyone else knew otherwise. 

"Well, I'm technically not going to be apart from him since I have to report every morning at his office." 

Sherlock laughs because he knew this was his brother's jealousy at act. He always knew Mycroft never liked Jay being too close to him and every time she'll play around with him will lead to a sulky Mycroft. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

Jay was genuinely confused, she doesn't know that the guy she had loved for so many years felt the same for her, she only thought that Mycroft was being the usual asshole and wanted her to do everything for him.

He made her brew his tea, file his documents and even 'settle' the once in awhile girlfriends he had but that's a story for some other time. 

"Well, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand so I'd rather not."

Sherlock grinned sheepishly before returning back to browsing through his phone. 

"The last time I checked, I was a genius like you and Mycroft. I don't know why I wouldn't understand." 

She pouted and lightly hits Sherlock on his shoulders.

"He's jealous."

"What?" 

"I told you." 

Sherlock gave her the knowing smile before she blushed and decided to change the topic.

"Tell me about Watson." 

The atmosphere became tense the moment his name was mentioned. 

"I wanted to get away from there. I don't want to talk about all these again." 

Sherlock snapped and looked out the car's window immediately to cut off further conversation. 

"I'm serious about this, William Sherlock Scott Holmes. I didn't study psychology all these years for nothing." 

Sherlock sighed before murmuring something. 

"What did you say?"

"Mycroft should have stopped from you from pursuing that." Sherlock repeated unwillingly. 

Jay smirks before saying "did you really think stopping me from studying psychology would've prevented this conversation?" 

"Right." 

"And so?"

"I'll tell you when we get back."

"Good." 

**

Sherlock sighed as they entered the flat, Jay was his psychiatrist a few years back before he met John, all she could ever do was to find methods to stop him from taking drugs or harming himself temporary, but after he met John. He became a totally different person, no drugs, no cuts. He was as good as new.

Both Mycroft and Jay never thought he'll fall back into this hole again. No one would have expected Watson to get married so suddenly. 

Mycroft would then always said he knew and he'll tell Sherlock off for getting close to these people. 

The remaining trip back was awkward, they sat in silence until they arrived. 

"I'll help you with your luggage." Sherlock muttered before dragging her luggage up to the flat, he left the luggage in Watson's room before going back out to the kitchen to make tea.

"Sit down."

She nods meekly before taking a sit on Watson's armchair. 

"Where do I begin?" 

"Anywhere. Tell me what you're comfortable with, Sherl." Jay pats his thighs lightly before leaning back on the chair.

"He.. I know you've seen him more than once but you've never shown your face to him... He was so nice, I don't know how to phrase it but he made this sociopath a human. He humanized me." 

Sherlock nervously takes a sip from his cup before he places it down to continue.

"I've never expected someone like him. He was patient with me, yes, he tells me off and gets annoyed but he never gives up. He never does that, until now that he chose Mary over me." 

Tears well up in sherlock's eyes and he tries to blink them away so Jay doesn't notice them. 

"I don't blame him, I left him alone for so long. It was only normal for him to want to settle down and find someone else. I don't deserve him."

The tears he so desperately tried to stop rolled down his cheeks and Jay immediately uses her hands to wipe them away softly. 

"Sherl, look at me. You deserve all the love you want and need. You deserve who you want. If he doesn't love you, it's fine. You left 2 years ago to save his life. I was there with you through some parts of it, I know how tough it is. You just wanted him to be safe and happy." 

"and waiting for me...."

"I know, Sherl. Trust me, I know."

Both of them stopped when they heard footsteps up the stairs.

"Too fast for Mrs Hudson-" says Sherlock,

"Too light for Dr. Watson" continues Jay.

Both in unison "Mycroft." 

"Greetings brother mine." 

Sherlock sighs. 

"what is it that you want now? To mock at me?" 

Mycroft shakes his head before walking over and placing his hands on Sherlock's shoulder.

"I wouldn't come all the way down here to mock you if I could just call you right? Still as stupid as ever brother." 

Sherlock was about to hurl back another mean comment when Jay intervenes.

"Okay Okay, calm down boys. You two are a handful together."

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro to what is going to happen! I'll be updating soon, please comment <3


End file.
